halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Primordial Beastes
The Primordial Beastes are the first Animals that Aurora ever created and they are known to be very powerful beings that rule over the Animals and the Nature formed into Avalon. Biography Birth Teaching Titania Enslavement Seven Seals Primordial Wars Characteristics Powers and Abilities Basic Powers Primordial Beastes are considered by many powerful creatures and is very hard to resist their powers, especially if they gain the power of their counterpart, allowing them to reach a tremendous level of power that is enough to fight even against a mature Prime Arch Nephalem. * Middle Tier Omnipotemce: the Primordial Beastes are known to be extremely powerful beings that are almost impossible to defeat and they reach a level of power great enough to threat even a Prime Arch Nephalem while they are still at their basic level. These shows that the Kings of Animals are very dangerous and is best not to anger them, because they can become really dangerous if they must become. ** Link Empowerment: '''the Primordial Beastes are linked to each other and when one of them dies, the other two will receive a part of the power, reaching a superior level of omnipotence. When two Primordial Beastes are killed, the last one becomes powerful enough to even face a mature Demiurge on equal ground. * '''Absolute Durability: '''Primordial Beastes are the most durable creatures in the world and they cannot be harmed by any kind of weapon, since their bodies is too dence and they can resist even Primordial Species weapons. The only way to defeat a King of the Animals is to surpass them in terms of power, however at each fight you will need more power than before to best them. ** '''Absolute Weapons Immunity: Primordial Beastes are completely immune to any kind of weapon and even Primordial Species weapons and Endarken Humans Draconic Blades can berely scratch them. This shows that the Primordial Beastes are almost impossible to even injure and they can only be defeated by superior powers. Behemot * Geokinesis: as the Primordial Beast of earth, Behemot has an elavate control over the earth and he can use it for whatever he wants. Behemot can shape the Earth around him into whatever he wants and use it for whatever he likes. ** Earthquake Generation: Behemot can generate powerful erthquakes with his mere presence and this allows him to face many foes at the same time without having to fear much. These earthquakes are so powerful that they can wipe out enitire cities and if Behemot is strong enough, he could even destroy all Avalon. ** Magma Manipulation: Behemot can also generate and manipulate the magma around himself, allowing him to burn many foes within seconds. Behemot can also use the magma around himself to create powerful barriers and to fight multiple foes at the same time. ** Earth Empowerment: as long as he stays on the Earth, Behemot's powers will be greately enchanted, allowing him to fight on equal ground against many foes at the same time. Behemot's both phisycal and magical abilities will reach a higher level and he will be not easily defeated. *** Earth Rigeneration: '''Behemot can also use the Earth to heal and replace the injuries inflicted, making even harder to permanently injure hum. As he becomes more powerful, Behemot will be able to regenarate more parts of his body and he will be only defeated if someone manages to inflict wounds that he will not be able to heal. * '''Sonic Roar: Behemot can generate a roar that is powerful enough to shatter the Earth around himself and it can also kill anyone that hears it. Behemot can also use this roar to send his foes miles away, killing them in the process; this roar is so powerful that it can even litteraly generate a force similar to molecular combustion, allowing Behemot to wipe out his opponents. * Earth Animal Manipulation: as the King of Earth Animal, Behemot can manipulate the body and the mind of any Earth Animal, manipulating their bodies. ** ' Earth Animal Control:' Behemot can easily control any Earth Animal and send them to do whatever he wants without having to warry too much about what they think, since he have absolute control over them, no matter what. Behemot can bound all the Earth Animals to his will. ** ' Earth Animal Possession:' Behemot can use the bodies of other Earth Animals to talk to other people, allowing him to contact his allies even when they are distant miles away. Leviathan * Aquakinesis: as the Primordial Beast of water, Leviathan has a great amount of control over water and he can easily use it in every way that he wants, allowing him to heal himself from many injuries and to fight a great amount of opponents at the same time with little effort. Leviathan can also shape the water around himself, forming powerful hurricanes around himself. ** Tsunami Generation: Leviathan's control over water is so great that he can generate tsunami that can wipe out an entire population into a continent, showing a tremendous level of power. Leviathan used this power when he was enslaved by Apophis, who wanted to force him to create a powerful tsunamy to bring a tremendous level of chaos that would greately empower him. ** Water Empowerment: Leviathan can empower himself when he stays in the water and this allows him to achieve a level of power incredible, since he stays under water most of the time and because of this is very hard to even injure Leviathan, since he is always at the peak of his powers. Leviathan's empowerment makes him far more dangerous than before and he can best even three Arch Nephilim at the same time with little effort. *** Water Rigeneration: thanks to the water, Leviathan can heal his body from most injuries inflicted upon him in a few seconds and this makes almost impossible to hurt him, because he can survive any attack with little effort. Leviathan can also use the water to regenate lost parts of himself, making even harder to best him. *** Water Purification: Leviathan can use the water around himself and use it to purify himself or others from poisons and he can also use the water to purify and heal the others. * Cryokinesis: Leviathan can also control the ice around himself and use it in many ways, allowing him to shape it and turn it into weapons capable to kill amy beings effortlessly. Leviathan can even produce a storm of ice and water around himself, becoming very hard to even injure. * Aquatic Animal Manipulation: Leviathan can manipulate all the Aquatic Animals in the world, allowing him to do everything he wants with them. ** Aquatic Animal Control: Leviathan can control the Aquatic Animals and force them to do whatever he wants. If he actually uses this power, his targets will not be able to oppose resistance to him and they will be forced to do everything he orders them to do. ** Aquatic Animal Possession: Leviathan can also use the body of Aquatic Animals to communicate through them and send messages to his followers. Ziz * Aerokinesis: ** Storms Generation: * Electrokinesis: ** Lighting Bolt Generation: * Air Animal Manipulation: ** Air Animal Control: Weaknesses Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Avalon Category:Primordial Beastes